All Those Years Ago
by CriminalMindser
Summary: A story about Seth and Summer when growing up. They start out as best friends then tradgedy strikes Summers family and they lose contact, a few years later Seth wnats to win over Summers heart but she doesn't remeber him, will they end up together?
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy my story. Ok It may be a little confusing so I'll explain. Ok the first chapter is telling you about Seth and Summer when they were little and the second is 5 years later when Summer forgets about Seth and then sees him in old photographs and realizes that they used to be friends then the third chapter is back again to when they were little, all the next chapters will be about them growing up and Seth trying to win Summer over. The last chapter will be back to when they are 9 and back to what happens after the second paragraph when Summer realizes who he is. I hope that doesn't confuse you, it is not that hard. Please read and review.**

At the age of 4 Seth and Summer were best friends and they did everything together, well when I say everything I mean painting and jigsaws, all the things that 4 year olds would do at daycare, but the best part about their friendship was they had so much in common and I don't mean comic books and shopping I mean the more important things like how their parents were so wrapped up in work that they had no time for their kids so they shipped them of to daycare. It was great that they had each other because if one was feeling down about anything the other was always there to help cheer them up. Now 5 years later Summer couldn't believe that she had forgotten about those years, forgotten about Seth.

* * *

She arrived home after school that day, locked herself in her bedroom, pulled out a small box from under her bed, sat down and rummaged through it looking for pictures of her when she was a little girl when a familiar face in one of the pictures caught her eye.

"Oh my god", Summer said covering her mouth with her hands, "how could I have forgotten about him". Summer lay down on her bed, covered her face with her hands and started to sob quietly while those memories of her and Seth as little kids came rushing back to her.

"Happy Birthday Summer", Seth said as he gave her a hug and handing her his present, "What else did you get".

"Nothing yet, mommy and daddy are at New York and won't be back for a few days", Summer said while opening Seth's present, "It's a horse".

"No it's a princess horse", Seth corrected, "Only princesses have one".

"Thanks Seth I really like her and I'm going to call her princess sparkle", Summer said smiling at Seth, "This is the best present ever".

**There you go, now I know it was short but I just wanted to know if people liked it cause if you don't there is no point in continuing. So do you think I should keep going? Please read and review. It's going to get better.**

**Next Chapter: Summer is still remembering when her and Seth were little, but now another day, the worst day of her life.**


	2. Another Memory

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. I can't take all the credit for this story so I would like to say thanks to ramsychick for helping me out with this chapter and if you like it I suggest you raed some of her stories, they're awesome. Read and Review, hope you enjoy.**

Summer flipped through the photo album, looking over photos long forgotten. The tears stung her eyes; she couldn't believe she'd forgotten about him, when they lost contact she promised to never forget him. She closed her eyes and sighed. Opening her eyes and looking down at the photo in front of her she remembered when it was taken

A 5-year-old Seth stood next to his best friend, Summer, flashing a smile that showed off his chubby cheeks and dimples. He had his arms around Summer, the way that 5 year olds do, and her smile matching his.

"That's it kids, a little closer Seth," Sandy beamed at the sight in front of him "C'mon Summer smile for the camera."

Summer immeadiatly took notice of what the adult was saying and spread the corners of her mouth upwards. Sandy smiled and snapped the camera a few times.

"Sandy, are you still taking pictures?" Kirsten called, she was hanging out of the door into the garden where the photo shoot was taking place, "Come on the kids need some lunch" she said laughing at the site of Seth and Summer.

The kids quickly abandoned their poses and rushed, racing each other into the kitchen. Kirsten smiled and ruffled Seth's hair as he raced past. Sandy followed them in and smiled at his wife, leaving a peck on her lips and moving into the kitchen.

"Barbie totally beats Spiderman" Summer screeched at Seth.

"No, Spiderman. Beats. Barbie" Seth stated plainly. He already knew he wasn't going to win this one; you couldn't get girls to go against their Barbies.

"Whatevs" Summer said, in the only way Summer could. She continued brushing the hair of her Barbie, as Seth continued to play with his Spiderman.

Summer dropped her Barbie doll as she saw her dad enter the Cohen house, but then she quickly stopped, as she saw the look on her fathers face. She quickly rushed into the family room where Seth was, and watched as her dad was rushed into Sandy's office with Sandy and Kirsten.

Seth came up behind Summer wondering what she was looking at, he watched the scene unfold in front if his eyes and he looked to Summer "What's going on?" He asked her.

Summer turned to her friend and looked at him, worry in her eyes, "I duno," She said with a shrug before she looked back to the door of the office, the parents behind.

Summer and Seth waited for a full 10 minutes until Sandy and Kirsten came out. Summer looked behind Sandy and Kirsten into the office, in hope of a glance of her dad. Sandy and Kirsten shared a glance of sympathy and looking to the two 5 year olds.

"What's wrong with Daddy? And where's Mommy?" The little girl asked the adults, in hope to be told everything was all right.

Summer quickly slammed the photo album shut, she hated the memory, she blocked it from her mind, it was probably one of the reasons she didn't remember Seth. She opened the book and looked onto the next photo and closed her eyes as another memory came rushing back to her.

A 5-year-old tugged on her dad's suit sleeve, her dad didn't notice, but the little boy that stood to the little girl did, he quickly slipped his clammy hand into her hand.

Her dad fell to his knees as they lowered her mother into the ground, she didn't know why she was, she'd been told that her mommy had gone to sleep and gone to heaven and she wasn't coming back, so why were they putting her in the ground?

Now it all came back to Summer. Tears streamed down her face, she'd let herself forget about him, and given his hell these past years. And he was still there for her, no matter what, he would always be there for her. More tears. She flipped over the next page and saw the next photo, it was one before she had left, after her mothers death her father needed to get as far away as possible from Newport and all it reminded him of, so he moved back to Seattle where he was from, and Summer ended up moving in with her grandmother until she was 10, and her dad finally started to move on with his life, he took Summer out of her grandmothers house and moved her back to Newport.

When she arrived everything was the same as she left it, and her dad had enrolled her at Newport Elementary when this annoying geeky kid would annoy her, at the time she didn't know who he was and kept telling him to 'go away', so he did, go away, and now, 10 years since her mother had died, he tried again to grab her attention. But once again she had refused to let him in.

She looked to the last photo; it was one of her last day in Newport. Summer's face was full of confusion, everything around her was changing and all she wanted was to have her mommy back but now she was moving somewhere with her dad, away from everywhere and everyone she knew. And Seth just had sadness on his face, his best friend was leaving, forever, and there was nothing he could do.

In the picture Seth and Summer sat on a seat together, but not really, there minds where in other places, even for 5-year-olds they knew something bad was happening, and they didn't like it.

Summer's fingers fingered over the pictures, she outlined Seth's face and more tears trickled. Knock, knock. Someone knocked on her door, and her mind went from the pictures to the door, she stood up brushing her clothes down and wiping away any spare tears before she moved towards the door, one deep breath, and she opened it.

Her father stood on the opposite side of the door, noticing his daughters eyes were watery – but chose not to comment. He looked into the room and saw various pictures scattered around on her bed, obviously that's why she had been crying, for her mother. "Hey sweetie, you ok?" He asked her, he put a hand on her shoulder and she nodded.

"Yeah, fine, Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" He said, she moved so he could walk into her room, he obliged and moved to her bed, next to the photos, he leafed through a couple as Summer sat on her bed too.

"Do you remember Seth?" She asked, a bit hesitantly at first.

"Oh, of course, good kid, you two were attached at the hip, why?"

"'Cause I don't remember him, well I didn't, and I was just going through these photos that's all" Summer smiled sweetly

"Oh, you know, we should go to the Cohen's soon, I don't think I've really seen them since we've been back and that was like 5 years ago, and there so nice, helped me through loads" Neil commented. Summer nodded.

"So, why did you come up here?" Summer asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Sure, let me just get this stuff together" Summer said, towards the photos. Neil nodded and left the room.

Summer quickly stood up as her dad left and moved all the pictures and old memories together, she'd have a look at the rest of them later. She was about to put them back in her closet when something slipped out under a pile. She looked down to it and saw a note, the note looked scribbled, like it was from a child. She picked it up and looked at it.

'Der Summy, im gona mis you, but we wil be best fwends foreva. Sethy'

Summer bit her bottom lip, stopping herself from 'awwing' over it. He must've of written it before she was leaving, she couldn't remember him giving it to her though.

"Come on, Honey, we gotta go" Her dad called up the stairs. Summer quickly put the note down and grabbed her purse, moving out of her room and shut out the light.

**There you go and don't forget without the help from ramsychick this wouldn't have been this greater chapter.**


	3. Leaving

**Hey everyone, thanks for all your reviews, keep them coming in. Sorry it has taken so long to update but here it is, hope you enjoy.**

Tonight wasn't exactly how Neil had planned it. He was hoping to catch up with Summer seeing she had been so busy with school lately and that was no where near what was happening. Summer sat there for the whole meal playing with her food and staring into space. She was so distant and it was starting to scare her father. He had never heard her so quiet and not interested in talking about herself and her life. Every question he would ask all he would get from Summer was a little nod by the head, no eye contact or anything.

"So I heard you had an important test at school today, how was it", he asked in hope of eliciting an actual response, but there was nothing just like last time and the time before and the time before.

Neil took another sip of his drink before confronting Summer about her distance, or trying to anyway.

"Summer what is it, you've said nothing ever since we left the house, what's going on", he asked firmly.

Summer wasn't taking any notice and she kept living in her own little world.

"Summer", he said a little bit louder this time.

This time Summer heard and as much as she didn't want to respond and talk about what was going on she knew she at least owed him an explanation for her behavior.

"What", she said grumpily, her attitude was the same now as what it is when she is watching her favorite how The Valley and gets disturbed, which is the reason why Neil was worried, she never acted this way except for when watching The Valley.

"I want to know what's going on", he announced.

"Daddy I'm fine", she lied and Neil could tell by the way she said it.

"Summer dads know their kids very well and they can tell when they're lying", he said hinting that he knew there was something more.

"It's just", she started but couldn't find the words to finish.

"Does this have anything to do with Seth Cohen", he asked.

Summer let out a deep breath and flipped her hair away from her face knowing their was no escape now.

"After we moved we lost contact and then when we came back I didn't realize it was him until today, when he confronted me and I just can't believe how selfish I've been to him when he used to be my best friend", Summer said wiping a few tears from her eyes, "I don't know if he'll ever forgive me".

Summer couldn't control her tears and so she headed straight over to her dad for a hug. After her mum died and her dad quit his full time business they had more time for each other and they became extremely close, closer than they have ever been and Summer now decided that she didn't need a mother, her father was just enough to make her happy and she believed that every time he hugged her like tonight.

"Summer Seth will forgive you, I know it", he reassured holding her tightly.

"I hope so", she said, "I love you dad".

"I love you too", he said letting her go, "Let's go home and get you into bed".

When Summer got home and jumped into bed it felt impossible to go to sleep. Thoughts and memories were still flooding in her mind. She wanted to remember everything she could about Seth before tomorrow so she could show him that she didn't forget him and wishes that they never lot contact, if only it was that easy.

Summer vaguely remembered the day she left, this was her memory of how it happened.

_10 years earlier, the day after Summer's mums funeral. Summer and Seth 5 years old._

Little 5 year old Summer sat on the floor in her empty bedroom with tears rolling down her cheeks. Everything was all a big blur for Summer, she didn't understand why she was never allowed to see her Mummy again and why she was leaving Newport, leaving her friends and family.

Summer picked up Princess Sparkle and stood up to head outside when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs it wasn't until they called her name that she knew who it was.

"Sum", he called.

"Sethy", he said running over to him and giving him a hug.

"I brought Captain Oats so he could say goodbye".

"Good cause I really think Princess Sparkle will miss him".

The two kids sat down with their horses and made them say their goodbyes and Seth and Summer promised each other that they would be best friends forever.

"Summer, we're going", her father called from the bottom of the stairs.

Summer started to cry again so Seth gave her another big hug.

Seth watched as his best friend, only friend got further and further away and faded into the distance.

"Mummy why does Summer have to leave, I don't want her to leave", he asked really upset.

"I know you don't but you'll still talk to her and maybe we might go up there and visit", Kirsten said picking him up and carrying him back inside.

_The next day after leaving._

Seth woke up at 5:00 the next morning and sat in the kitchen staring at the phone waiting for Summer to call. They were very smart 5 year olds and they knew that there parents wouldn't want them to call this soon so they made a plan to secretly call each other at 5:00 in the morning so no one would know.

Seth stared at the phone for hours, dosing off every few seconds then opening his eyes to try and stay awake but not succeeding. He fell asleep with his head on the kitchen bench with the phone wrapped in his hand.

Sandy and Kirsten came downstairs at 7:30 and knew exactly what was going on.

Sandy picked Seth up and took him back upstairs to his room and tucked him back in his bed.

"Daddy did Summer call", he asked still half asleep.

"She'll call just go back to sleep", she said softly giving him a kiss on the forehead.

**There you go, really hope you enjoyed please read and review, please please, please, please read and review.**


End file.
